Soul Mate's First Words-Unspoken
by aphcarriedo
Summary: The first 'Soul Mate's First Words' I wrote based on tumblr user lady-pyrien's headcanon, where the first words your soul mate says to you are on your wrist. Spamano, Human AU. First chapter is Lovino's POV.
1. Chapter 1

For as long as Lovino could remember, his wrist had been blank. Most everybody else had the tattoo since birth-the first words that they would hear from the mouth's of their soul mate. He didn't get made fun of for it. On the contrary, looks of pity were all he received when they saw his pale arm, void of words. Lovino hated it. He couldn't stand other people being sorry for him. What was even worse was his brother.

Perfect, perfect Feliciano. He had always been better at everything. Lovino knew this. He had a tattoo, wonderful art skills, he was cute-everything that Lovino believed he was not. He had already concluded that because he had no tattoo, he didn't have a soul mate, which meant that his parents would only get grandchildren from Feli. Lovino hated his life. His parents loved his younger brother more than him, and Lovino would probably end up dying alone. He couldn't take it. Lovino had become cold. He lashed out at any sign of affection, because the little voice in his head told him that it was all because they felt sorry for him.

Eventually, Lovino had had enough. He moved away from his stupid Italian family and ended up in Spain for college-he was becoming an art major, but only because that was the thing he thought he was actually decent at.

Little did he know, this choice would change the rest of his life.

.o0o0o0o.

Lovino was late. Very very late. He rushed down the sidewalk, not caring about how many people he cut off. These stupid Spanish people were slow, and if he missed his first class, it was definitely their fault. Most of them moved out of the way, thankfully.

Except for one person.

"Watch it, bastard!" He said as the person bumped into him. The man stopped, but Lovino kept going because if he was late, his future was in danger. When he felt a tugging at his shoulder, though, he whipped around. "What do you-" But his words were cut short and his eyes widened.

Before him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen-messy hazel locks and piercing green eyes. And in that moment, with this stranger holding his shoulder and looking at him in a way Lovino couldn't describe, nothing had ever felt so _right._ Then, the stranger held out his wrist and showed him something that made his heart flip.

_'Watch it, bastard!' _was there, inscribed in beautiful, loopy letters that looked suspiciously like his own handwriting. Lovino looked back up into those green eyes, and felt for a moment that he could die right now and he would be happy. The moment was ruined, though, when a girl similar to this stranger ran up.

"Antonio, there you are-who's this?" So his name was Antonio. For some reason, all he could think was that Antonio _was the most goddamn beautiful thing he had ever heard. _Antonio looked at her excitedly and made some sort of series of hand motions. The girl squealed and looked at Lovino. "You're his soul mate! Oh my gosh! This is perfect!"

Lovino paused for a moment before speaking. "I-If we're soul mates, how come he has a tattoo and I don't?" Both of their faces fell and the girl spoke again.

"Antonio's been mute since birth." This should've shattered his heart with pity and other feelings he couldn't describe, but instead it swelled with-with-

Love.

"He says that he hopes it's not a problem." She said. For some odd reason, he laughed.

"There's no goddamn problem at all." Antonio smiled and Lovino felt like he just fell in love with the man all over again. "I'm Lovino," he added softly.

And there began the life where Lovino felt happy, where he wasn't second to anybody else because he knew that Antonio loved him and no one else.

And it was goddamn perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio had always been mute. Doctors were never sure why he wasn't able to talk, but whenever Antonio wanted to speak, the words wouldn't come out. You'd think that this would mean that he wouldn't have any friends, but on the contrary, he had a lot of friends, but mainly out of pity. He hated the looks of pity he would get, but he tried not to let it affect him. He had his sister, Isabel, after all, and she loved him for who he was and was his lifeline to other people.

So, naturally, when he moved only a little ways away to college, his sister went with him. Worries about her not living her own life sometimes plagued him at night. Isabel always reassured him that she wanted to help him, but this did little to ease his thoughts. Another thing that troubled him was his soul mate. If he couldn't speak, how would they ever know that it was him?

And as he walked to the store in the streets of Spain with his sister, he bumped into someone that would change the rest of his life and put his worries to rest forever.

.o0o0o0o.

"Watch it, bastard!" At this, he froze, but soon realized that the man had kept walking. He rushed after him, leaving his sister in the dust and latched on to the man's shoulder. "What do you-" But the man never finished his sentence as he stared at Antonio with wide eyes.

Never before had Antonio felt like this. This man was _perfect_ in his eyes. He had a lean build, and tanned skin and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen-they were almost a mixture of green and gold that made his insides melt. And all of the sudden, something inside pushed him and he raised his wrist to reveal _'Watch it, bastard!' _in loopy letters. He watched as the stranger looked down at his wrist and back up into his eyes, and he knew that they shared the same feeling.

"Antonio, there you are-who's this?" Isabel asked as she ran up. He turned to her and signed a reply.

_'He's my soul mate.'_ Antonio smiled. She squealed and turned back to the man.

"You're his soul mate! Oh my gosh! This is perfect!" He watched as confusion flickered in the stranger's face before he spoke.

"I-If we're soul mates, how come he has a tattoo and I don't?" he asked. Both his and his sister's faces fell. This was it. Once they told him that he was mute, he could just see him look disgusted and turn Antonio away. He'd never been rejected by people before, but somewhere in his head, this tiny voice told him that he'd never be worthy of his soul mate's love. Who would want someone that would never be able to say 'I love you'?

"Antonio's been mute since birth." He cast his face downward and signed a quick sentence to Isabel. "He says that he hopes its not a problem." Antonio could feel it; he would be alone forever with the knowledge that not even his soul mate would-

"There's no goddamn problem at all," he laughed. Antonio raised his head in joy. He smiled at the stranger, who's expression of love finally matched his own. "I'm Lovino," he continued softly. He loved the way Lovino said his own name. In fact, he loved just about everything about him, and Antonio didn't even know anything past his name.

Somewhere so very deep in his heart, he knew that he would never be able to love anyone more than he loved Lovino, because the more Antonio learned about him, the more often he fell in love with his Italian soul mate over and over again. The voice inside his head was silenced, because he knew that even if he wasn't good enough for anyone else, Lovino would always love him.


	3. Author's Note

Hi! So I just wanted to address something, because I got a review on it.

I'm not exactly sure how that last part got in there. I literally don't even remember typing it. At all. I'll being removing it soon, but I just wanted to clarify that. Thank you for bringing it to my attention!

~myfivemeters


End file.
